


Tow lonely hearts

by Icequeen208



Category: Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: AU - No capes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen208/pseuds/Icequeen208
Summary: Jason and Artemis are two lonely people who met online but they finally meet in person, they try to cover up secrets they could easily hide online
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Jaytemis fic! Hope y’all enjoy

Jason Todd sighed as he ran a hand through his unruly dark hair. It had been a very long day and he just wanted to get the hell out of this place. He actually liked his job but it had proved to be very stressful at times. Almost all the time. Jason had never imagine himself working for his father’s company but at 18, after high school, he decided to go for it and never looked back. He found himself quite attached and there was little to complain about. Being the CEO of a large billion dollar company gave you the right to a lot of things but it also came with stress. 

Jason’s office was on one of the very top floors overlooking the city. Jason loved it when the sun started to go down. There wasn’t much else to do after work so Jason usually didn’t mind working late. Working toke his mind off a lot of things. Things that were running through his mind. His thoughts would take a dark turn and he would wonder how much longer he could stand it. Where did he truly belong? Why wasn’t he good enough? Would anyone ever truly accept him? Accept his flaws? 

Being the ceo of a billion dollar company made his life seems easy and luxurious. On the outside, he seemed cool and collected but a storm was brewing on the inside. Something that was about to explode and no one could stop it. His life wasn’t what it looked like. Sure, he loved his job, his family, his friends, (what little friends he had). He was a mess of emotions and he had hid it good. Deep down he knew he could never be what people wanted him to be. He would always be the outsider, second best. No, not even second best. He would be lucky to be second best. He tried to smile and be happy but what good did it do? He had been on a few dates but nothing serious. He imagined most woman wanted him for his money. That was the downfall of being the son of a billionaire. He would usually go to a bar and get sloppy drunk before taking a cab or Uber home. Home to his penthouse. Correction. His father’s penthouse. Nothing seemed to be truly his. 

Jason’s thoughts were interrupted when his phone dinged. He had received a text message. When he looked at the screen and saw who it was he smiled. Artemis. The only person in the world he actually wanted to talk to right now. The two of them had met through a dating website and soon they connected.  
Neither one knew what it was but there was something there. Something new and exciting.

They started out texting and then sending photos. They ended up video calling each other and had realized that was the best part of their day. Artemis lived in Boston and Jason had half the mind to one day just get into his car and drive there just to see her face. He had been dying to meet her. Other then on a phone screen. She was like a remedy for his loneliness and his insecurities. 

He opened the message. 

‘Busy?’ She asked 

Jason typed a reply. ‘Still at work but getting off soon.’

‘Should I have waited till you got home?’ She typed back

‘No it’s all good. I’ve got plenty of time.’ Jason replied to her text and seconds later, his screen lit up and he saw that she was video calling him now.

“Hey, you.” Jason said, answering the call. He imagined he looked like an idiot standing there in the middle of his office smiling at his screen. 

“Hey, yourself. Nice to see you finally.” She said, with a smile of her own.

It had been almost a week once they had video chatted. Their busy lives made it a bit difficult. Artemis was in med school and was working at nights.

“Yeah, I’ve missed you.” Jason said, not giving it a second thought. He had truly missed the woman, even though they had never met in person but that would change soon.

Artemis smiled warmly. It warmed her heart to know someone had actually missed her. 

“I’ve missed you too. How was your day?” 

“Busy as hell. Had two meetings back to back and everything in between kept me from having lunch so I’m kinda starving right now.” Jason said, realizing he hadn’t eaten at all that day.

“Sounds fun.” Artemis laughed and Jason chucked. 

“Yeah, fun. How was yours?” Jason asked

“Not too bad I guess. Couldn’t stop thinking about you.” She replied 

“I like when you think about me.” Jason said, smiling at his screen.

“I think about you all the time. When are we ever going to meet up?” Jason asked 

“Soon. Sometime soon. I promise.” Artemis said 

“You keep making promises and I’ll keep falling for them. You know I can’t resist you.” Jason replied with a chuckle 

“I would never make a promise I can’t keep.” Artemis stated.

“Don’t worry. I trust you. It’s the people I have to deal with face to face I don’t trust.” He said, walking over to his desk and organizing some papers. 

“If you say so.” Artemis replied

“Oh I just remembered. I have a surprise I think you will absolutely love. I can’t wait for you to see it.” She said, barley able to contain her excitement. Hearing the excitement in her voice made Jason wonder what she was up to.

“Oh really? Care to share?” Jason said, raising an eyebrow. 

“It wouldn’t be a surprise then. You’ll just have to wait.” She said, teasingly.

“So when do I get this surprise?” Jason asked but before Artemis could answer, a knock came at his door.

“Shit,” he cursed. “Look I’m really sorry Artemis. I have to go. Someone is at the door and I still need to get things ready to leave. I’ll call you back.” 

“No problem. Talk later.” She said 

Jason hung up the call and sighed.  
“Come in.” 

Isabel stuck her head in the door. “Bad time?” She asked. She had been Jason’s secretary for a couple of months now. He had hired her as a temp and but he thought he could use a good secretary. It wasn’t even awkward that at one time they had dated. 

“No, what is it?” Jason rushed, wanting to get out of the office as fast as possible. 

“A call came in for you but I told them you would call back. You probably don’t wanna know who it was.” She said, cringing a bit. 

“Let me guess. Lex Luther?” Jason said, knowing Lex had been trying to buy out Wayne enterprises for a month. Isabel nodded.

“He should give it up. He knows dad would never give up his company to a rat like him.” Jason commented.

“Anything else?” Jason asked, looking up now to see Isabel standing in the doorway.

“No that’s all. I’m gonna get ready to leave. I was actually wondering if you needed anything else.” Isabel said 

Jason shook his head. “No, thanks though. Have a good night.” 

“You as well, Jason.” She said, closing the door behind her. She was never formal when it was just the two of them. 

Jason was looking forward to getting home. It was past six and the sun had already gone down, leaving the city in darkness. 

An hour later, Jason threw his work jacket on his couch and walked to the bar to get him some whiskey. He thought about Artemis and had a urge to call her. He told her that they could chat more tonight so he pulled out his phone and immediately found her number. When he called she answered immediately. 

“So you did call back?” She said teasingly 

“Of course. Can’t leave my favorite girl hanging.” Jason said, taking a drink of whiskey 

“I better be your favorite.” Artemis said smiling.

“God, I just wanna see you. I’m sick of seeing you on a screen. I need to see you in person.” Jason said

“I know the feeling.” Artemis replied biting her lip. She seemed to want to tell him something but stoped herself.

“How’s school going?” Jason asked and right after he noticed her face fell. As if she was upset or disappointed.

“Uhh.. it’s funny you should ask. I decided it wasn’t for me. I kinda dropped out.” She said and Jason frowned.

“What? Really? I thought you loved it. I though that’s what you wanted to do.” Jason said, remembering a time when she had told him that she was in med school and that it was something she enjoyed.

“Jason, I’m sorry. I tried but it’s just not for me.” Artemis said, somehow hoping Jason would understand. She may not know him in person yet but his feelings and opinion of her mattered so much. She couldn’t explain it.

“Hey, it’s fine Ar. It really depends on what makes you happy.” Jason said. 

“I know and I want to find something that makes me happy but.. she sighed. “I just feel like I’m always trying to make other people happy.” 

“All that really matters is your own happiness. If you weren’t happy in med school then maybe you’ll find what makes you happy someday.” Jason said and Artemis smile back at him through the screen.

“You really are amazing, you know that?” She said. “And thank you.” 

“Hey, whenever we get to meet up, I’ll take you out.” Jason said 

“Sounds great. Already looking forward to it.” Artemis smiled just thinking about seeing him.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis sat with her laptop in her lap in bed. She thought about Jason and couldn’t wait to finally be able to see him in person. Jason had been her rock through everything in her life. All the bad things, all the things she just couldn’t get through without him.  
She knew no one would understand her like he did. Having Jason to talk to made everything she had gone through worth it. She did a damn good job hiding her true feelings. It’s not like anyone would notice or even care. Yet she hid them well. She had thought she could put herself through college and forget about all the shit that bothered her. Hopefully make new friends. Not that she really wanted them but she had thought she could escape these feelings. A couple of weeks ago she decided she wasn’t happy with the path she chose and dropped out of school. All without telling her family. She knew they would be disappointed in her. 

She knew she could never measure up to what anyone wanted her to be. She was who she was and that wasn’t good enough. There would always be someone better. Someone who would steal the spot light and she would be left in darkness once again. She had gotten use to the dark. It didn’t bother her anymore. She just needed to know someone would accept her and be there for her without any hesitation. She had found that person.

Jason was and would forever be that person for her. She knew if her family knew that she had met someone online and had actually wanted to meet them in person, they would laugh and call her crazy for believing everything he said. She remembered a time at a family dinner when one of her sisters noticed she kept smiling at her phone. When Donna asked who it was, Artemis said it was nothing but it was clear that the person on the other end was the one making her smile. 

“You don’t just smile like that for nothing.” Donna had said.

Was this love? Was this what being in love felt like? She had never felt this way before and she was desperate to hold on to it. 

Later that night 

Artemis looked at herself in the mirror. She had bought a new dress for this occasion. She had texted Jason earlier and told him that her surprise would be there tonight. She planned to show up at his place and she couldn’t wait to see the look on his handsome face when he saw her. She had arrived in Gotham the night before and was staying at one of the nicer hotels in the city.

Her short black sparkly dress would definitely make his head spin. She wore a black leather jacket and white gold hoops. She felt sexy. Sexy and beautiful. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt this way. Never. She had never felt this way before. Never had she felt she needed to look good for anyone but Jason wasn’t just anyone. After six long months of texting and video calling, she finally decided to just do it. It wouldn’t take too long to drive to Gotham. Jason had joked that he was going to drive to Boston. She had laughed and said she would look forward to seeing him. 

They had both been so lonely over the years and having each other to talk to felt amazing. They had talked about everything from their childhood to their jobs and their families. Talking and texting felt great but they both itched to see each other face to face. It was Jason who had first brought up the idea of meeting in person. Artemis didn’t know if she liked that idea but she soon realizes she had nothing to loose. Her secrets could stay with her. He didn’t have to know. Besides, having him made her worries go away. Sometimes, she forgot what was bothering her and she knew no one else could make her forget like he could. No one else could take her mind off things that she couldn’t keep out of her mind. 

Artemis toke one last look before grabbing her purse and heading out the door. She remembered the address Jason had told her weeks ago. She had said she was only asking just in case she wanted to come visit. She didn’t tell him it would be a surprise visit. She walked up to the door and knocked. The house was so big she felt out of place. When no one answered, she rang the doorbell. The door opened and the look on Jason’s face was totally worth it.

“Good evening. I believe your surprise has arrived, sir,” she said smiling.

“Oh my God, Artemis!” Jason exclaimed 

“Does that mean you’re happy to see me?” She said

Jason replied by stepping forward to wrap her in a hug. They both smiled and laughed. It just felt so good to finally be touching each other.

“Oh my god, it’s you. It’s really you!” Jason said laughing 

“I can’t believe you’re here.” He stepped back to look at her, as if making sure she was really there in front of him.

“I told you you would love your surprise.” Artemis said. 

“Damn right I do.” Jason smiled as he toke her hand and led her into his house. Her heels clicked on the stone entryway. 

“This is so beautiful. You’re so lucky you get to live here.” Artemis said

“Actually it’s my dads. He owns it. The deed is in his name. He just gave me the keys one day and said here. This place is yours.” Jason replied, walking into the large kitchen. He pulled out two glasses and poured them both a drink.

“Well, you’re lucky to have a father like that.” Artemis said, taking the glass Jason offered 

“Yeah, I guess.” Jason replied

They talked a while until Jason remembered he had a conference in an hour but there was no way he was going to just leave Artemis alone. Not when she came all this way to see him. Not after he had been dreaming of meeting her in person for months. 

“So I did promise to take you out?” Jason asked and his heart warmed when he received a smile.

“Still up for it?”

“Sure.” She replied 

“Great. I have to call and cancel something at work but it won’t take long.” Jason said, pulling out his phone.

An hour later, Jason and Artemis was at a restaurant, talking as if they had known each other their whole lives.

“So how’s your family?” Artemis asked, taking an interest in Jason’s life and family. 

“They’re good. They all have someone who makes them happy. I never thought I’d ever find someone like that.” Jason said 

“Yeah same here.” Artemis said, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger.

“I always felt like everyone is busy living their own lives and I just have no idea what I want to do.”

“Have you told your family you dropped out of school?” Jason asked. Artemis shook her head. 

“I can’t. I can’t disappoint them like that. Not yet anyways. I know they’ll find out soon but I can’t tell them yet. They were so of proud me. I feel like I’m just letting them down.” Artemis said and Jason understood. He know how it felt to let people down. 

“I get what you mean. I feel like I have let my family down one to many times.” 

“You know, I work at my father’s company. Hell, I’m the Ceo and I live in one of his houses. People think I have my shit together. They don’t know I’m falling apart on the inside.” Jason said and she completely knew how that felt. They both had hidden their true feelings so well. No one knew what was really going on. No one knew the pain they were going through. What an emotional wreck they were. 

Finding someone to share your feelings with was great but finding someone who knew exactly what you were going through was amazing. 

“Thanks for understanding.” Artemis said, still feeling like she was going to wake up and realize this was all a dream. That she hadn’t came to Gotham to meet Jason after all or worse. Jason himself was no more then a image she had made up in her mind.

“Of course. I feel like we’ve known each other for years.” Jason replied.

“Well, I hope everything at work is fine without you. You didn’t need to miss work just for me.” 

“Hey, I promised I would take you out right?” Jason said 

She wasn’t use to someone paying attention to her and only her.

“You’re too good to be true.” Artemis said, taking a sip of wine the waiter had brought her.

“Well, I’m here and I’m real. I’m not to good to be true after all.” Jason said and the red head beauty smiled softly.

“So what do you do for fun?” Artemis asked 

“I work and then I work and then I work some more.” Jason said, being totally honest. He knew he worked more the he should. 

“You work too much.” Artemis stated 

“Yeah that’s what I heard. If I don’t throw myself into work then I start to think and I can’t let myself think too much so I need to distract myself.” Jason said.

“I see. Well, you seem to do a good job at distracting yourself.” Artemis said. 

“Yeah, what about you?” Jason asked and Artemis looked down at her wine glass.

“It’s kinda the same thing. I needed something to get my mind off things that bothered me so I decided collage was a good idea but that didn’t work out.” She said, taking a sip. 

“I just feel like I could have been more then I am.” She said and Jason reached across the table to take her hand.

“You’re so much more then you think you are. Don’t forget that but if you do, I’ll be here to remind you.” Jason told her and she smiled, loving the feeling of having someone in her life who truly cares how she feels.

When dinner was finished, they toke a walk in the city downtown and Artemis showed Jason the hotel she was staying at. They spent the rest of the day together and when the sun went down, Jason suggested they go back to his place. 

By the time they got back to Jason’s place, they two of them couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Jason kicked the door shut and Artemis began to undo his belt. 

“Whoa, are you sure you wanna do this now?” Jason asked and he received an eager nod

“I want you.” She said almost breathlessly in his ear and Jason felt himself start to harden. Never had any other woman made him feel so alive. He truly felt like he had known her for years. It became clear that no one else could do what she did for him. No one could come close. 

Within what seems like seconds they made it Jason’s bed where they discarded the rest of their clothes. Soon, they found themselves tangled up with each other, Jason moving in and out of her and both trying hard not to loose control too soon. It was such an amazing feeling. It was as if it was their first time and soon their cries of pleasure bounced off the walls as they held onto one another. They had gotten lost in each other and the outside world no longer existed. It was just the two of them. That was all they needed.

They lay in each other’s arms after an exhausting ‘work out.’ Enjoying the feeling of being so close. Being able to touch each other and be touched. It had been a while since either of them had made love to anyone and being with each other was intense. It didn’t just feel great. It felt right. Before they realized it, they had fallen asleep in each other’s embrace


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got chapter 3 up!

Artemis opened her eyes to see Jason sleeping right beside her. His arm was thrown across her stomach and she was almost afraid to move as she didn’t want to wake him. He looked peaceful and she couldn’t help but smile at how handsome he looked. Not just handsome but beautiful. She ran her fingers through his hair and listened to his soft breathing. This was a dream come true for Artemis. She was finally with the man of her dreams. 

She slowly got out of bed, careful to not wake Jason and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She was busy washing her hair when she heard footsteps and then the shower curtain was pulled back.

“Good morning, I’ve got breakfast ready.” Jason said smiling but Artemis just rolled her eyes and yanked the curtain back shut. She could imagine Jason smirking and she let out a small laugh. 

“You were right. You are a great cook.” Artemis complimented after the two had finished breakfast.

“Yeah, lots of practice over the years.” Jason said 

“You’ll have to cook for me more often.” Artemis said, pulling down the sleeves of Jason’s housecoat she was wearing. 

“I would love to. By the way, if you want some clothes to wear, you can wear mine. Just get them from my dresser.” Jason suggested and Artemis got up to do just that. 

“What would I do without you?” She teased.

Minutes later, she came out of Jason’s bedroom wearing one of Jason’s hoodies and sweatpants. Jason whistled.

“You look great in my clothes, babe.” He said 

“Thanks for letting me wear them. I’ll return them once I get to the hotel to change.” She said 

“Don’t worry about it.” Jason said, putting away the dishes 

A dog barked and Jason realized she had come in from outside and was probably hungry.

Hey, girl. You hungry?” Jason said and Artemis watched as the dog walk over to Jason as he began to get her food ready for her.

“She’s beautiful.” Artemis exclaimed 

“Yep, she was a stray and I couldn’t help but take her in.” Jason said, patting her on the back 

“So I have to get to work but you can stay if you like.” Jason said 

“Thanks but I think I’ll head back to the hotel for a while.” She said, picking up her purse. Jason pouted 

“No good bye kiss?” He said and Artemis walked to him and put her arms around his neck and placed a soft kiss on his lips. When she tried to pull away, Jason held onto her tighter.  
They both laughed through their kiss and it felt amazing to be holding each other like that.

“Down boy. I’ll see you later.” She said with one last kiss. Jason walked her to the door and watched as she walked to her car and drove away. He sighed, already missing her. 

Later that day, Jason had a conference, well the one he had canceled to be with Artemis. The day just seemed to drag on and nothing was making it go any faster. He thought about Artemis in her hotel room and wondered if she was thinking of him. He decided to text her as he sat at the long table in the conference room. He held his phone under the table so no one would notice.

‘Hey beautiful,’ Jason texted 

‘Hey handsome. Aren’t you working?’  
She texted back 

‘In a conference right now but can’t stop thinking about you.’ 

Artemis smiled at the thought. 

‘You sweet talker’

‘Only for you’

Artemis loved how he flirted with her and behind a screen, she could hide the blush in her cheeks.

‘I’ll swing by the hotel after work.’ Jason said 

‘Good. You can come pick up your clothes I toke.’ Artemis typed back 

‘That’s not the reason. Since you’re here I want us to hang out as much as possible.’ Jason typed and then he noticed someone had called his name.He looked up to see everyone in the room staring at him. 

“Sorry, I was a bit distracted.” Jason said but no one called him on it. He was the CEO after all.

Later after Jason got off work, he drove to the hotel Artemis staying at and went straight up to her room. She had texted him the room number so she wasn’t really surprised when he showed up at her door. What did surprise her was the roses he held.

“Jason, you didn’t have to. Thank you.” Artemis said gratefully, taking the red roses.

“It’s the least I can do.” Jason replied, stepping inside her room. 

“Nice.” He said, looking around 

“So what brings you here, mr CEO of Wayne enterprises.” Artemis said. She wore a white tank top with black leggings. 

“I just wanna hang out with my lady. Nothing wrong with that is there? Or do you have a deep dark secret?” Jason asked as a joke but noticed Artemis ignored him 

“You don’t have a jealous husband do you? You didn’t get me to fall in love with you just so I would kill him for you, did you?” Jason said and Artemis turned to him after finishing putting the roses in a vase. He figured that would catch her attention.

“Of course I did. He’s at home right now and if you want me to, I’ll make it worth your while.” Artemis said, smirking. This made Jason laugh. He loved how she could play along with his jokes. The two of them had always done that online and it was even more amusing to see it in person.

“So what did you do today?” Jason asked, taking off his work jacket and tossing it on a nearby chair.

“Not much. I did talk to my sister. Her birthday is next week and I don’t know what to get her.” Artemis said

“You could get her a plane ticket to paris.” Jason said and Artemis laughed 

“I was actually thinking about us. What if we went to Paris one day. One day soon.” Jason asked, laying across the bed 

“Really?” Artemis said, walking over to the bed and crawling on top of him.

“Yeah, totally. How does that sound. You, me and Paris.” Jason said, placing both hands on her hips.

“Sounds amazing.” She said, kissing him passionately. 

“You’re amazing.” Jason said in between kisses. He could swear she toke his breath away.

“How long have you been planning this Paris trip?” She asked pulling away.

“A few weeks maybe.” Jason replied 

“Why don’t you come stay at my place. Forget the hotel.” Jason said as Artemis smiled.

“That can be arranged.” She said and Jason grabbed her wrist when he noticed something. 

“What’s this?” He asked, rubbing his thumb against her skin. There were scars on her arm. He knew what they were. He had noticed them that morning but didn’t say anything. He didn’t wanna push her to talk but he couldn’t ignore it either. He was afraid he would push her away and make her mad at him but he needed to know that she was ok. 

“It’s nothing.” Artemis said, pulling her arm away from his grip. 

She looked away from him as if trying to avoid it. Her demons were bound to come out and it seemed they were. She was afraid of this. Afraid that secrets would be reveled and Jason would realize that she was too damaged to deal with. She didn’t want to think about loosing the man she had fallen so in love with because of her secrets. When she remained quiet, Jason sat up on the bed and caressed her arm. 

“Hey, It’s ok. I’m sorry I asked.” Jason said, hoping she wasn’t angry that he had seen the scars. 

“Don’t be sorry. I suppose I owe you an explanation.” She said as Jason played with her hair. 

“Are you ok?” Jason asked, worry lacing his voice. Artemis didn’t reply for a few seconds. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” She smiled but Jason saw through her. There was something in her eyes that Jason recognized. Something that said she had been hurting. At that moment, Jason would have done anything to take the pain away. Anything to make this beautiful woman he loved so much feel better. 

“If you need to talk, I’m here. I’m always here. You know that.” He said softly. Hearing him say that in person made her heart melt. He had sent her messages saying he would always be there for her but it wasn’t the same as having him there with her.

“I know, Jason. I just... wasn’t ready for you to see how damaged I am.” She said and Jason pushed her hair behind her ear.

“Sometimes, I just couldn’t handle things. I just wanted the pain to go away. I knew I would never be good enough for anyone. No one would care about me. I’m just someone who gets overlooked because someone else is better. I was always that person. I tried but things were too much sometimes.” She said, trying to not break down in front of Jason. Jason just listened with a worried look on his face.

“I know, I’m so weak right? I can’t even handle the fact that no one will ever think I’m good enough. I’ll never be what they want me to be. My sister, Diana always toke the spot light and don’t get me wrong. I love my sister but everyone wanted me to be like her. I was never enough for them. I was never going to be good enough being me.” 

Jason rubbed circles on her back with his hand.

“That’s their faults. If they can’t see you as the wonderful, amazing beautiful woman you are, they don’t even deserve to know you.” He said, hoping she would take his words to heart because he meant them. 

“And you’re not weak. Everyone has something their hiding. I know the feeling. I know what it’s like not being good enough. You’re not alone.” Jason said, taking her hand.

“I know I shouldn’t have started cutting. I know I should have been stronger but I just couldn’t.” Artemis tried to hold back tears but the pain was still there. Deep emotional pain. Pain that had lessened since she met Jason and was now becoming more bearable. 

“When did it start?” Jason asked gently 

“One day, I was home alone and I was in the kitchen. I picked up a knife and cut myself. It was stupid but I thought the more I did it, the better I would feel. Once I started I couldn’t stop. I know I shouldn’t have let it go this far.” She said, getting up from the bed to get some water out of the fridge.

“You don’t still.. Jason started but ask but Artemis shook her head.

“No. I stopped six months ago.” She said and Jason put two and two together.

“You mean when you met me?” He asked 

“It was a few weeks after we started talking. I realized then I had someone who cared. I would have went back to it but you were always there for me. Even if it was just online. It felt good knowing I had someone who actually cared.” She said 

Jason got up and crossed the room to hold her in his strong arms.

“I’ll always be here. If you need to talk, I’m always here. You come to me or I’ll come to you. I don’t care. I just need you to know you’re not alone. You’re never alone ok?” Jason said as he clung to him.

“Thank you. You really don’t know how much that means to me.” Artemis replied

“I mean it. I’ll always be here. Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you. You’ll always be the strong, amazing woman I met six months ago.” Jason said 

“I told you I was damaged” Artemis said and Jason kissed her. 

“Trust me, I have my own demons.” Jason said.

They stood there in each other’s embrace for a while, neither wanting to let go. Artemis felt safe in Jason’s arms. It was like she belonged for the first time in her life. Jason felt much the same way. They had both found something to give them strength. Something to hold onto and keep them going but Jason’s secrets were still hidden away and would soon come out to play. The ones that still haunted him. The ones he tried to bury but they always came back. 

Before he met Artemis, he thought they came back because they were trying to tell him something. Like they were telling him he had failed and he should finish what he started. He didn’t want to drag Artemis into his messed up life but if he was being honest, his life wasn’t as bad as it use to be. He was actually doing better and he knew it was because of her. Having her in his life made him feel more secure and confident. Like he could actually have his life together someday. Holding her was like a dream he never wanted to wake up from. She was his addiction and he knew he couldn’t give her up. They belonged to each other now and nothing could change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. More Jaytemis to come


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I got another out. Enjoy

Jason and Artemis had spent the whole day at Jason’s place the next day. Jason made a salad and they both really enjoyed it. They both sat at the kitchen island talking. 

“Do you ever feel like if you’re nice to yourself your being selfish?” Artemis asked

“What do you mean?” Jason asked, finishing off his salad.

“I’ve always thought if I let myself be happy, even just a little bit, that would be selfish of me and so I just did what would make other people happy.” She said, taking a drink of some ice tea Jason had made.

“Yeah, I get it. I’ve always felt like other people’s happiness was more important then mine.” Jason said

“I’ve been dealing with my issues and I finally realized I couldn’t do it anymore. I quit med school because it wasn’t me and I wasn’t doing it for me. I always felt like how I feel doesn’t matter but I think I’m starting to realize I was wrong.” Artemis said, deep in thought. 

“I think we both have been through a lot and we both deserve a little happiness.” Jason stated.

“Yes, I think we do.” Artemis agreed with a smile.

—

Jason awoke to the sound of Artemis throwing up in the bathroom. The sound alarmed him and he got up immediately to make sure she was ok but it was clear she wasn’t. She was in the floor by the toilet and looked very pale. Jason grew worried and went to help her up.

“Are you ok?” He asked, gently touching her back 

“No.” She replied, her voice weak. Jason knew something was wrong and he picked her up off the cold stone floor. 

“I’ll get you back to bed and I’ll get you some water.” He said, helping her back to the bed. When she was covered up, Jason left the room to get some ice water for her to drink. Upon returning, he set a trash can by her side of the bed just in case she got sick again. 

“Do you need anything else, baby?” Jason asked and Artemis shook her head. 

“I just need whatever this is to go away.” She said, clutching her stomach in pain. 

“You probably picked up a virus somewhere.” Jason said, getting in bed beside her. He put his arm gently around her waist and kissed her softly.

Minutes later, she had vomited again and wasn’t looking any better. The stomach pain had gotten worse and Jason became even more worried. It hurt him to see the woman he loved in pain and he decided she needed to get to a hospital fast. He literally carried her to his car and headed to the hospital. She was soon admitted and the nurse gave her Ivs. 

It turned out to be just what Jason had thought. Some virus that had been gong around. This didn’t lessen his worry and he stayed by her side the whole time. 

When Artemis fell asleep, Jason called Isabel to let her know that he wouldn’t be able to make it in the next couple of days. When he hung up the phone he turned from the window to look at the woman laying in the bed. She was so still and pale. He hoped and prayed she would be ok. He had seen people sick before but this was different. This was the woman he loved. He sat by her bed and toke her hand in his. 

Looking at the ivs in her arm brought back memories of a night he could barley remember but he remembered enough. He remembered the car crash and tasting blood in his mouth. He remembered his head pounding and someone was shouting at him, asking is he was ok. (He was sure that’s what they were asking.) 

He didn’t remember the ride to the hospital but remembered waking up in the ICU with a doctor and nurses around him and if he didn’t know better he would have sworn he saw his father at some point standing close by, his face in his hands as if he was sobbing. The doctor had been talking to him and he wasn’t happy about whatever the doc had said. He guessed that’s why his father had been so willing to let him have anything he wanted. Anything to keep him happy. Probably out of pity. Or at least that’s what Jason had told himself, though deep down he knew the truth. His whole family knew the truth. 

He didn’t remember much about the crash or what happened after but did remember waking up a few days later. It was all like a puzzle. He tried to put the pieces together. His family had been there off and on when he had woken up and he remembered that. They had seemed so scared and worried about him. They acted as if they were walking on broken glass with him. As if he was going to break anytime. He remembered them being super nice. Not that his family was never nice to him but at that time in his life they had been ready and willing to be there to comfort him. Acting as if he was going to fall apart.

He had never told Artemis about that point in his life. That was a deep secret he wanted to bury and never dig up. He tried to move on and forget that part of his life but soon he would have to let it out. He just hoped when he did, Artemis would understand. 

The next day, Artemis was released from the hospital and Jason toke her to his place where she rested a couple of days. She had thanked Jason for staying with her and Jason had assured her it was nothing. He was just glad she was ok. When Jason returned to work, Isabel seemed to have kept everything under control and updated Jason on what was going on. 

“So what happened? Was there a family emergency or something? I assume it was something like that because you never take off.” Isabel asked, following Jason to his office. 

“Well, yeah kinda.” Jason said, trying to decide if he wanted to tell her about the amazing woman he met online and in person. 

“I hope it wasn’t anything too bad.” Isabel said

Jason ran a hand through his hair. “No, just a stomach virus is all.” 

“Oh goodness. Well, I hope they’re feeling better.” She said and Jason looked up at her to find her staring at him as if expecting him to confess something.

“What?” Jason asked and Isabel shrugged.

“Nothing, it’s just that when you called, you mentioned that you were with someone at the hospital but you didn’t say who. If it was a family member, you would have told me because you always tell if something involves your family.” Isabel said 

“It was a friend. She got really sick and I toke her to the ER and stayed with her to make sure she was ok.”  
Jason said, hoping Isabel would just drop it already. She had been his friend longer then she had been his secretary and she knew him well enough to see through him.

“Well, I hope your friend is feeling better.” She said, small smile spreading on her face.

“She is. Thanks.” Jason said, taking a seat at his desk. 

“You know, you could have just told me you were with your girlfriend at the hospital. I would have understood.” 

“Look Isabel, I don’t know how you knew but what happens between me and... her is private. We like to keep things private. Is that alright? The whole world doesn’t need to know what we do.” Jason said, while logging onto his laptop and pulling up some files Isabel had sent him.

“So you do have a secret girlfriend?” Isabel said, smiling. When Jason gave her a ‘shut up’ expression, she put her hands up.

“Hey, did you think I wouldn’t notice how you smile a lot when your on your phone? Also, I saw her name come up on the screen once when you left your phone on your desk.” Isabel said.

“I’m not snooping but I thought there had to be someone making you smile. You’ve been happy lately. Almost different. Someone had to be the cause of it. I’m just happy your happy.” She finished 

“Great. Glad you put that out there.” Jason said sarcastically. 

Is there anything else?” He asked. 

When Isabel confirmed there was nothing else needed and left his office, shutting the door behind her, Jason sighed with relief.

—

Artemis heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. She had just finished working out in the gym room.  
She opened the door to find a man standing on the doorstep. 

“Hi, can I help you?” Artemis asked and he flashed a smile. 

“Oh hey, I didn’t know anyone else was here. Is Jason home?” He asked, casually.

“No. Not at the moment.” 

“Well, he usually parks his car in the garage so when I didn’t see it, I thought maybe that’s where it was. I’m his brother. You can call me Dick.” He said

“Nice to meet you. Jason told me about you. I’m Artemis.” She said, opening the door to let him in.

“Hi, I didn’t know Jason was seeing anyone.” Dick said 

“Well, it’s complicated.” Artemis said, not wanting to give away too much.

“I should have known. He seemed different. Like his attitude has changed. He kinda seemed cheerful at times and that is not like him.” Dick said and Artemis smiled. She was glad that she made Jason happy. 

“Well, He’s been through a lot.” Artemis said and Dick agreed.

“Yeah, ever since the accident he’s been kinda distant so I’m glad he has someone special in his life. I just wish..

“Wait.” Artemis cut him off. “What accident?” 

“Oh he didn’t tell you?” Dick asked surprised. Artemis shook her head.

“Ok.. umm maybe I shouldn’t have mentioned it.” Dick said sheepishly 

This had grabbed Artemis’ attention and she was now curious to know what he was talking about.

“Is there something I should know? Was he in an accident?” She asked 

“I think it’s best if Jason tells you himself. I just assumed.. ok I need to get going.” Dick said, as he he began to leave. 

“I’m sure he’ll be glad to know you stopped by.” She said

“Yeah, we usually hang out once a week so I thought maybe I’d catch him but no big deal. Talk later.” 

After Dick left, Artemis couldn’t stop thinking about what he had said. What accident was he talking about? If Jason was in an accident was it in the past or lately and why hadn’t he mentioned it? She decided she would ask him when he got home.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason swung open the door and called out, “honey I’m home!” 

Artemis greeted him and smiled. “Glad to see you home, dear. This is your home though, not mine remember? Artemis reminded him 

“We’ll have to change that soon.” Jason replied, placing both hand on her waist and kissing her. 

“Oh before I forget, your brother stopped by.” Artemis said 

“Yeah I forgot tonight is when we usually hang out.” Jason said, dropping his jacket and work stuff on the table.

“He said it was no big deal but he knows about us. I mean, I didn’t tell him how we met but he pretty much figured us out” 

“Oh well, it was probably gonna happen sooner or later.” Jason said and debated on weather she should ask him about the accident now or later. 

“Jason?” Artemis said

“Yes, my love.” Jason said playfully, heading to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

“If I ask you about about something, would you be honest with me?” She asked, following him in the kitchen.

“Sure.” He said, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

She hesitated but then went on.

“Were you in an accident?” She asked softly

Jason paused for a second and toke a deep breath. 

“Did Dick tell you about that?” He asked, hoping she didn’t know the whole story.

“He mentioned it but he didn’t tell me what happened.” She said

He avoided her eyes and started to walk away. Artemis was worried that she was pushing him to talk when he wasn’t ready.

“What accident was he talking about?” Artemis asked, knowing Jason most likely wouldn’t tell her just yet. She was worried that it was something serious and it bothered her.

“I don’t wanna talk about it right now. Drop it ok!” Jason said, leaving to go to his bedroom.

Artemis sighed. She couldn’t help but wonder what the accident he was in and why was he avoiding telling her.  
Dog came to sit down by her feet and she reached down to pet her.

“What’s he hiding girl?” Artemis said, scratching the dog behind her ear.

Later that day Jason left to go get them some food and when he returned, he found Artemis laying on the couch with dog by her feet. He felt bad about not telling her. About not opening up to her. She had completely opened up to him and he knew he owed it to her. He had to be honest. She deserves that much and more. 

“Got us some food babe.” Jason said, coming to sit beside her on couch.

“Thanks. I thought I was going to starve while waiting for you to get back.” Artemis laughed 

Jason smiled, happy that she wasn’t angry with him. She wasn’t going to blame him for not wanting to talk about it but he needed to tell her. 

After they had eaten their dinner, Jason decided it was now or never.

“Listen babe, I’m really sorry I acted like a jerk earlier. I really owe you.” Jason said, sincerely.

“It’s ok, Jason. If you’re not ready to talk, I understand. You said you would always be there for me and I need you to know I will do the same for you.” She said, not wanting to push him away.

“No baby, you deserve the truth. I was just trying to keep the past in the past.” Jason said 

“Was it recent?” She asked and Jason shook his head

“No it was a few years ago. I was 17 and I had just gotten out of high school. I was pretty wild back then. I drove my dad crazy.” He started.

“Remember when I said I know what it feels like to not feel good enough? I was never good enough. I always felt like I would always be the black sheep, the outcast. So I acted like it. I didn’t care about going to some fancy college with a bunch of stuck up rich kids so I just went out drinking and partying. I knew my dad hated it and so I did it even more.”

“I wasn’t enough. I was never going to be good enough and I wasn’t going to measure up to my older brother so trust me when I say I know how you felt about not being enough for people. You just feel like there’s something wrong with you and you don’t know how to make it better.” Jason said as Artemis slipped her hand into his. She wanted him to know she was there for him, just like he was for her.

“So one night, me and my old man got into a huge fight. We screamed at each other and I left the house. I was so pissed off at him. I didn’t think he understood me and I didn’t want his help or anyone’s help. The thing is, I had been dealing with depression for a while but I hid it. I hid it from everyone I knew. So that night, I decided I couldn’t hang on any longer. I had no reason to hang on.”

Artemis listened but she dreaded to hear what he would say next.

“I crashed my car into a telephone pole that night. I don’t really remember much about the crash. It’s kinda fuzzy but I do remember barley being conscious and then I blacked out. I woke up at some point in the ICU. From what I’ve been told I didn’t fully awake until a few days later. My family was there and I was shocked that I was still alive but they seemed to be glad I was ok. They also seemed worried and I started to wonder if I did the wrong thing.” 

“It wasn’t an accident, Artemis. I crashed my car on purpose. I wanted to die that night. All I could think about was how better off everyone would be without me. No one would miss me I thought. No one would grieve much. When I saw how scared and worried everyone was I thought maybe, just maybe, I made a mistake.” 

Jason paused for a moment and he felt Artemis squeeze his hand in comfort. 

“I remember my brother telling me that dad was beside himself and had broken down when they told him they didn’t know if I was going to make it.   
My brother was always the sappy one in the family and he actually begged me to never leave them. I think it’s safe to say I never tried anything stupid like that again. I did have people who cared and it got me through but sometimes I felt that it wasn’t enough. I still wasn’t that strong. I still needed a reason, something to give my life purpose. That’s why I started working for my dads company. I thought maybe it could give me a sense of purpose and it did take my mind off things that had bothered me but I began working all the time to avoid those feelings.”

“I still didn’t have a true purpose. Not until I met you.” He said, looking into her eyes. He could so easily get lost in them. 

“Jason, you’re here for a reason. You failed to take your own life because you’re meant to be here. You have a purpose in life. You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t.” She said, running her finger along his jawline.

“I love you so much, Artemis Grace.” Jason said, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it.

“I think you know I feel the same.” She said, capturing his lips with hers.

Two months later

Artemis had finally told her family about dropping out of school and to her surprise, they were very understanding and just wanted her to be happy. She was now living with Jason and both their families knew about how they had met. Luckily they had the full support of their families and that was something that made them both very happy. 

“So, ready for your surprise?” Jason asked. 

“Absolutely.” Artemis replied and Jason smiled. Knowing she would I love it.

“Ok, close your eyes and hold out your hand.”

She did and he placed something in her hand. When she opened her eyes, she saw it was two plane tickets to Paris. 

“Really, Jason really? You really did it!” She said, getting excited about actually going to Paris with him.

“I told you we would go someday.” He said, loving the feeling of seeing her so happy.

“This is amazing. I’ll have to thank you later tonight.” She said and Jason laughed.

“I can’t wait.” He said as she hugged him. They held each other tight, enjoying the feeling of the others embrace.

“How did I get so lucky?” Artemis asked 

“I think I’m the lucky one.” Jason said, kissing her with a such passion she almost wanted him to take her right there. They were each other’s safe haven. They were each other’s strengths and they knew no matter what they would always have each other. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this last chapter isn’t very long but hope you still enjoyed it


End file.
